Remembering Reality
by Icygal237
Summary: I got this idea from a daydream. They were known as Skylla Chang, and Nicole Minamoto in their school, St. Ann’s in USA but what is she known as in the Ninja world… pairings maybe.


Summery: I got this idea from a daydream. She was known as Skylla Chang in her school St. Anns in USA but what is she known as in the Ninja world… pairings maybe.

A/N: I might interrupt you with some A/N because I have to explain some things.

"Blah"- talking

_blah- _thoughts

**_blah- _**inner self

The New Student

"Hey Nicole your late again." A girl with shimmering dark blue nearly black eyes with long jet black hair said.

"No, I'm not. The teacher hasn't even arrived yet." the other girl with dark brown eyes and long black hair tied in a pony tail known as Nicole replied.

"I know it's just your always so slow at arriving I hate waiting because there is never anyone to talk to." she complained.

"Talk with the other girls." Nicole suggested

"It's not the same, you're the person I can count on with all my secrets, who knows every little thing about me maybe even more than I know my self." she replied.

"Yeah, but you should get to know the..."

"Hey the teacher's here. Come on we got to go." Skylla cut Nicole off and walked towards the teacher to line up. (A/N: In my school it goes it is a Pre-k to 8 grade school so all the classes except Pre-k lines up in the gym till 8:30 or till the teacher comes and picks you up. I know it isn't normal but bear with me and besides this is how I pictured it in my daydream.)

They all excited the gym and went upstairs to their classroom.

RINNNGGGGG!

Math Class

(Skylla's POV)

"Ok, 8h graders quiet down please," Ms. Gillian announces. (A/N: This is not Japan. It is the USA. The teachers name is actually my real math teacher now.) "Since we are close to the end of our 2nd trimester we are going to have another math test…" she was cut of by the opening of the door.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you but I would like to introduce you to someone." The principal announced. I looked up from my Naruto manga that was reading. (A/N: I actually do that every math class.)

"Please come in." the Mr. Dinardo called. As I watched the boy come in I saw a pale face, cold onyx eyes, chin length bangs, and spiky hair. He was in the school's uniforms which consist of long navy blue pants since it was still chilly white short sleeves shirt and a nave blue tie with the school's insignia on it.

_He looks very familiar like... oh crap! _My eyes widen I looked up and down from manga to him, I rubbed them to see if they are deceiving me, and then I pinch me self to see if I was daydreaming again. "Your Uchiha Sasuke!" I jumped out from seat and yelled by reflex when my mind finally processed what happened.

"Pease sit down young lady and if you do that again your getting detention." The principal said. I followed orders and sat down I feeling so embarrassed.

_What in the world made me do that?_

_**I don't know but this is so cool that Uchiha Sasuke in this room my class.**_

_How can you still say that? He's not even suppose to be real._

**_I don't care. This is just so cool! Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!_**

_Why did I even create you?_ I ended my conversation with my so called inner self and turned my attention back to the so called look alike Uchiha.

(Sasuke's POV)

_Found her. Still stubborn and annoying._

"Can you please introduce your self." He principal ordered and handed me a piece of chalk to write my name. I wrote my name on the board.

"My name is just like that girl said Uchiha Sasuke or Sasuke Uchiha like the way you people in America says it. I am a transfer student from Japan."

_This is too much talking for me but I am suppose to be under cover. I guess I should just say what I said to Kakashi – sensei on the first meeting._

"I like to do martial arts. My dislikes are annoying people. My hobbies are none of your business. My goals I … never thought about it."

_That was close saying that I want to kill Itachi. This is going to be hard to keep up._

"Well I hope you enjoy this school. Ms. Gillian I will leave him with you now." Mr. Dinardo said and left.

"Ok does anyone have some questions for Sasuke?" Ms. Gillian asked as she went to get a math text book and work book for me. "Sasuke you may choose a person to ask a question." she offered. So I just randomly picked a person from the back.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" the girl named Karen asked.

"No." I said bluntly and saw most of the other girls put their hands down.

_Wow not even ten minutes here and they're starting to drool over me._

(Skylla's POV)

_I can't believe it. _I thought as I saw the rest of the girls put their hands down after Karen's question. _Even Karen fell for him. I know Karen she wouldn't fall for a guy like him but maybe I was wrong._

**_Well everyone else fell for him even we did well maybe not our best friend Nicole over there. She's a different story. You would start dancing and hugging your self and get all fluffy when you see him on T.V or comics or even on the posters in the room. _**

_Me! You're the one who takes control when you see him and start dancing. _

_**Whatever, now that he real I'm going to ask him on a date. **_

_Yeah right I'm not going to loose control of you now with him here._

_**Damn it. Why not?**_

_Well let's just see how good his attitude is. I don't trust him._

_**Why?**_

_Well I don't know why he is here or if he is a real shinobi or if everything he is telling is the truth. I don't get why he didn't use henge no jutsu to cover him self up._

_**True. I don't think he is going to tell the truth anyways.**_

_Me neither. _

**_Oh well we can't have Uchiha anyways he pairs better with Haruno._**

_Yeah Sakura and he make a perfect couple. _

My ears perked up when I heard someone asked a crazy question.

"How much jell do you use to make your hair stand up like that?" Jeremy asked.

I was about to burst out laughing, but instead I held it in and just smirked thinking about everyone's expression when they hear that this his hair is natural.

"Well not that much I would put some on my hand mix it with water and the that should be enough to hold my hair for a whole school day."

"What? You mean that hair isn't natural." I said when I heard the answer.

"Skylla, please don't talk without raising your hand. Do that again you get detention." I heard snickering from the class laughing at me.

_Damn- it I can't believe that I got in trouble by the teacher again. Twice in a day and not even 30 minutes of the class yet. I never get in trouble. Damn I am going to kill Uchiha at recess. He must be smirking in his mind at me. _

**_Well it is your fault. You were suppose to restrain yourself remember. He's not telling truth and blah, blah, blah. All the stuff we just reviewed. Did you forget?_**

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. I guess it slipped my mind. But you could have at least told me before I made a fool of my self._

… **_well how am I suppose to know that was going to happen!_**

_Forget about it. _

I sighed and put my head down. I just listened to the questions that my classmates were asking. One of the questions were, "Why do you look so much like the Sasuke in the Naruto comic?" from Elizabeth.

Sasuke's POV

"Why do you look so much like the Sasuke in the Naruto comic?" from Elizabeth.

_Kakashi told me that there was a ninja who actually traveled to the real world and drew and wrote stories about our life and a lot of the kids here read about them._

_Flashback_

"_Hey Sasuke, if your going to go to that world to retrieve her then you must know this. I had a friend. He sucked at being a shinobi but he had a very the best talent for art and writing stories. One day he quit being a shinobi and went to the Hokage's to ask to be transported to another world so he can tell stories of the shinobi life. The Hokage approved. As years went on his story became popular, very popular. And if your wondering how he knew about the stuff that was happening here, he one of those crystal balls where he can see what's happening in the village. And the story revolves around this team, our team. The academy she is in, not many people read his story so you don't have to use henge. But if someone asks you why you look like the character in the book you just answer "I am a friend of Misashi Kishimoto. He liked my pretty face so he used also the name so he didn't have to think." Misashi Kishimoto, that's his name. Naruto has also been there for the past 8 months collecting information on her. He's using henge so you won't recognize him when you seen him." _

"_Hn. I'm surprised the dobe can keep his mouth shut that long."_

_Flashback ends_

"I look like him because I am a friend of Misashi Kishimoto. He liked my pretty face so he used also the name so he didn't have to think." I answered, thinking about how many more girls are going to swoon over me after saying **pretty face.**

"You were a friend of Kishimoto. That's so cool. If you go back to Japan can you get his autograph for me." one of the boys shouted out others followed. I sweat dropped at this.

"Class, calm down. Sasuke can you please sit behind… ah there's an empty seat behind Skylla. Skylla please raise your hand." Ms. Gillian ordered.

Skylla's POV

I raised my hand as my mind processed what happened.

_Oh shit. Why did she have to do that? Damn it, damn it, damn it._

**_Yay Sasuke-kun's sitting behind me. Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun._**

A light blush crept to my cheeks. And hid it with my bangs.

_At least I restrained my self. But why in the world am I blushing. I don't like him, I don't, I don't, I don't. _

I heard Nicole stifle her laugh.

"Shut up." I mumbled to Nicole.

The rest of the morning went by horribly. It's like all the teachers have the same mind or something. They all put Uchiha heir behind me, so now all my classes I have Uchiha Sasuke sitting behind me and probably smirking at what I did in math class. To top it off all the girls kept giving me glares. We were all once friends now turned to enemies over a boy!

Normal POV

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG! The bell rang for lunch. Skylla grabbed her lunch and coat and headed outside to eat. (A/N: If your and American student and this is strange to you then bear with me. I'm just adding a twist.) It was below freezing.

"Skylla, let's go back inside. We'll catch a cold in this weather." Nicole whined.

"You can go back inside. I just need some air OK? I'll go back after clear my mind." I insisted.

"If you say so. Don't stay to long, you might get sick." she agreed.

_Nicole, she's always worrying about my health._

_**Well you worry about others but never your, so someone's got to do it.**_

_Shut up!_

_**Go back inside it's freezing out here!**_

_Not yet. I don't want to see Sasuke-kun yet. I don't want to see my ex-friends sending me glares. It hurts._

**_Well you would imagine how much a girl would do for a guy like him… wait did you say Sasuke-kun?_**

_Kuso! (A/N: Japanese for shit) I can't believe I said that. Where in the world did it come from?_

_**Your heart**._

_Maybe I fell under his spell to. No! I hate him! I hate him! I rather die than see that bastards face again._

"Achoo. Better get inside before I catch a cold."

As I walked inside I saw……


End file.
